


Drops of Jupiter

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 除了金·曷城的爱人，没人能碰到警督的头发；除了五亿公里外的木星，无处能寻淡金色的风沙星辰。那是他的存在痕迹，那是他的反复追思。那是他的徜徉漫步，那是他的原地安息。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Kudos: 3





	Drops of Jupiter

Drops of Jupiter  
By Mr. Spirit  
感谢阿阮的邀约，最初的美好大纲都来自于她。  
  
  
瑞瓦肖的夏天要来了。  
它来得不疾不徐，悄无声息。它不像秋与冬之间的冷雨夹雪那样往复或摇摆不定，也不想冬与春之间的料峭寒冰来得刺骨。从大洋最深处吹来的季风，到达伊苏林迪大陆时已经脱去了原始粗犷的样子，开始变得油嘴滑舌。季风带着迟迟不肯爽快降落的足量雨水，隐秘地穿过星罗棋布的小岛屿，当它足够熟练地应付成片构树和桦木时，季风的第一口呼气吹过瑞瓦肖港口工人的后脖颈，提示他们快些换上适合夏季的服饰。  
接着，它更多饱含水汽的呼吸声落在缺角瓷砖和铜锈绿雕像上，不介意将趾高气扬的战士变成面目全非的僵尸，反正雕像看上去和尸体没什么区别，也和它所伫立的这片土地没什么区别。它们都在步向接近灰色阴霾的必死之路上，只是伊苏林迪走了一百步，瑞瓦肖刚迈了五十步，互相嘲笑是没有意义的。  
季风又渴又累的时候开始喘气，挤压鼓动它渴得要命的喉咙，拖着越来越重的步子寻找城市建筑间的下一个目标。杂货店是个不错的选择，因为那儿有新鲜娇嫩的黄色玫瑰，够它吸上满肚子气，瞬间将娇嫩花瓣吹得干瘪褪色。书店也一样，摆在半圆形阳台上的展览书架有根本没人买的无聊过期杂志，店主摆在那儿只是为了宣告书店还在营业，想要更好的东西得进屋细细查看（然后你就会被蛊惑买一堆没用的东西，比如《大领主》桌游和《凤头鹦鹉鉴赏图鉴》）。所以季风可以独享架子上的时政新闻杂志，其中一本暗色调的还写着“致以最高敬意！记一名警探之死”，它翻来覆去，哗啦哗啦地从前往后看了三次。待到灰白色月亮完全升到天空中央时，季风大声咳嗽着，把二三十张没人要的招聘广告单吹散在地上，跟着辆美丽的蓝色锐影停在街角的砖红色小楼旁边，三步并作两步，贴着身着亮橙色飞行服的男人跳爵士舞，一闪身跟进墨绿色的发旧木门。  
黑短发男人把飞行服挂在足够摆四五件衣服的双人衣架上，脱下的黑袜子精准飞进洗衣机，兜里不多的两三样内容物摆在鞋柜上，包括一个旧鹿皮零钱包、两把钥匙、写着“RCM41分局-金曷城警督”的暗蓝色本子。金只穿着宽大裤子，上身只有白色背心，坦然露着胸脯和手臂，光着脚踩过嘎吱响的地板走向冰箱。  
他拎出腌鸡肉和冷面汤，丢进加热炉灶上后转身走进小间浴室，稀稀拉拉的短暂水声后金走出浴室，换了条绝对有些年头的法兰绒格纹裤，上半身仍然是白色背心。季风想要突出自己存在，坐在橱柜边缘重重摇晃窗户引起对方注意。  
好吧，它确实让浑身带着水汽的男人抬头看了眼窗户，感受到了些许吹到脸上的热气，而金呢——架着圆形眼镜的他左手撑腰翻着锅里的鸡肉，右手随便顺一把头发，去冰箱里拿出半罐淡啤酒——算是对热烘烘季风的回应。  
金·曷城开着餐厅灯享用单人晚餐，规整到几乎刻板地把洗好的餐盘放在水池边，然后走向客厅两把面对面的矮脚沙发，坐在右边明显有凹陷的一张里。矮脚沙发的矮柜里放着金每日必须的小乐趣，小任务——低焦油的红标香烟。自从哈利解决他自己的麻烦后，你几乎不可能在金和哈利的家里发现什么违禁品。吡嚯浣酮、帕立太特和思必得早就和哈利的旧鳄鱼皮绿皮鞋躺进垃圾桶，灰域陈年伏特加也不可能，但金不介意在橱柜中放一些精酿啤酒和准将红朗姆，以及放在沙发矮脚柜旁边的红标香烟。金每天只抽一支，但每天必须抽。  
整个瑞瓦肖的星光收敛矮脚沙发旁的橙黄色落地灯上，从深色灯罩下面投出一圈圆润的光芒，照亮只容得下一本书籍、一杯咖啡和一个烟灰缸的矮脚柜。  
金不喜欢那种亮得刺目的灯光，他宁愿戴紧眼镜，卯着劲儿仔细凑到书页前面识别蝇头小楷，也不愿把客厅整得灯火通明，让书籍中所有的秘密都一览无余。对金·曷城来说，纸本文字本身就保留了一种独特的隐喻风格。或许是他从事警探的职业习惯，当面前每次出现纸张与文字，金的心中都会警铃大作。  
警官不仅会从文字内容获得信息，而呈现文字的字迹则能透露出书写者的心态、性格和某些秘密。比如哈利·杜博阿警探的报告书，向来不会认真书写，你总能从纸本报告书上找到面包屑油渍或者咖啡印记，或者在某一页里夹着半块贝壳、一角明信片、几根非本地产烟丝（也许来自某个贿赂者）。而让·维卡马警督的报告书总是以严谨刻板的语句开始，以略扁而瘦长的纯黑色墨水行文，最后签上斜得几乎水平的名字。  
黑蓝色烫银色标题的书籍被打开摊平在腿上，红标香烟被点燃，从下往上燃气细碎的灰白色烟雾。他抽出夹在书页中的酒标书签，从中间开始继续钻研看了两个月却依然苦涩的《从一到无穷大》。哈利上次回家之前他就开始读了，两个月只翻了不到三分之一，并不是因为天文物理学相关内容过于苦涩艰深，而是金总觉得阅读时不能安心。他怀念哈利在家时，两人研究同一个悬案的卷宗、打开收音机不约而同地调到相同电台、分享同一个红棕色玫瑰形烟灰缸的日子。不过金还是打算继续读下去，这样在下一次哈利回来时，他就能跟哈利讲述书中的故事、一起听苏珊晚间广播电台、一起分享同一根红标香烟。  
“在我们对物质的细微结构进行研究的这座下降的阶梯上，混合物只是第一位，或者说是楼梯口……”金翻过一页，季风靠在客厅窗外的台子上和青背蟋蟀聊起它的新女友，同时被阁楼顶上传来的一声重响吓得跳了起来，将落地灯的灯罩撞得倾泻几度。坐在沙发上的男人愣着看向落地灯，半直起腰伸手扶稳灯罩，思忖着给自己来杯好饮料。  
于是他把书倒扣在桌子上，走向厨房再次打开灶台，烧上一壶热水，怀抱双臂时尚未察觉到黑色阴影遮住灯罩，遮住客厅中的所有光源，甚至遮住了夜晚天空中所有能照射绽放出的璀璨星光。长嘴壶里喷出水蒸汽，金端起它转过身——身后站着个高大男人！  
“你——”长嘴壶里滚烫的热水差一点倾泻洒在男人脚上，“你他……下次回来之前至少和我说一声。”金把音调升高，差点吐出来的脏骂后半句憋回肚子里，转而回归平常的语调。  
光着脚的哈利·杜博阿直直地站在刚转过身的金·曷城面前，两人距离只有一个拳头，如果金的手稍微歪几寸，哈利的脚上绝对会被烫出水泡。金深呼吸了一口，把开水壶放在灶台上，双手叉腰半生气半好笑地打量对方。  
哈利明显刚从木星上回来，他气喘吁吁地站着，腰上系着风衣外套，只露出穿着墨绿色背心的赤膊上半身。而哈利的下半身还穿着宇航员工作服，一条银灰白色的宽大裤子。超细晴纶纤维并不舒适，它正顺着哈利的膝盖骨和脚踝堆成难看皱褶，随时都能散发出难闻的燃料残余和封闭返回舱的恶臭。  
但总体来看，哈利还不错，没有断胳膊断腿，鼻子好好的，眼睛一周的黑眼圈也不重，上次返回地球时秃了的半块头皮已经长全，挂着一小片崭新稀疏的黑色头发。  
“你忘记关阁楼天窗了，所以我就从那儿进来了。希望你不要介意。”哈利显然也觉得他确实吓到金·曷城了，稍微往后退了半步和黑发男人保持距离，让彼此都别太紧张。  
金摘下眼镜在衣摆上擦了擦，走上前把哈利的脏工作服解开丢到沙发上，轻轻张开双手环抱略高于自己的男人说：“当然不，只是下次你来的时候可以提前打个招呼。”  
好了，现在哈利可以确定金已经回到了“正常状态”，于是他也回应了金的怀抱，两只大手狠狠按着对方的肩胛骨，从外向内摸到脊椎，然后十指交叉在一起来了个切切实实的拥抱。自从哈利去往木星后，他不再留着和警督时期一样的长胡子，任凭咖啡和菜汁搅在胡子里面让人厌恶。根据工作需要，他把胡子剃得恰到好处，但每次回到地球时，金会特别允许他几天不剃胡子，稍微长长点恢复“杜博阿警督”的模样。  
毕竟这里还是地球，是裹着浓稠灰域，透着星星点点城市灯光，存着八十万活蹦乱跳人类的灰蓝色星球。它没有红色的眼睛，却有蓝色的血液；它没有千层饼一样的叠层表面，却有烘烤开裂的高低不平；它没有哈利精密操作的科研机器，却有哈利扎根的老狗窝。  
哈利松开金，吸足了地球上熟悉的混合味空气（而不是木星上标准精确化的纯净“空气”），大大咧咧地走向厨房说：“给我找点什么喝的。”  
“请记得下次提前打个招呼，警探。”“但你知道，我们这行几乎不会准时，意外事件太多了。”金继续把长嘴壶放回炉灶上，把准备冲咖啡的水烧到足够热度，有些无奈又敷衍地朝哈利点点头，他说的没错，木星上的宇航员们总会遇到各种各样的突发事件。哈利刚去木星时能三天回来一次，后来变成每周，再变成十天半月……无论如何，只要哈利能回来，金一定会找到能塞满他嘴巴的东西，哈利一定会尽其所能给他无数的专心凝视、无数的玩笑话、无数的拥抱和吻。  
“那个小家伙是什么时候来的。”哈利反坐在餐厅黑木椅子上，双手抱着椅子背儿的半块木头，下巴搁在椅背边缘朝洗碗台上的一小盆黄色陶瓷盆呶呶嘴，小陶瓷盆里正冒着两篇鹅黄色的叶子，和一打干净的洗碗布靠在一起。金拧紧水龙头，转过身带了两杯咖啡递给哈利，但他没有接下，而是执着地盯着洗碗台上的小植物问。  
“一次见义勇为事件的奖品。”金把咖啡放在餐桌上，杯把对着哈利一转身就能碰到但不会撞洒的方向。他伸手端着陶瓷盆举到哈利眼前，想起了三天前抱着心爱灰猫不停握手的老太太，一把鼻涕一把泪地讲述“她”和“马克洛夫先生”的八年恋爱故事。在曷城警督被抖得浑身癫痫之前，好心的维克马警督轻柔地把老太太送离警局。接着，第二天一早，金的办公桌上出现了这个黄色的小家伙，爱丽丝打趣到“也许她觉得你看起来很像她的儿子”，“不，再过几年我都足够做她的丈夫了。”金回应。  
他收下了小礼品，拿回家后从书架摆到门厅，又从床头柜换到阳台一角，始终觉得找不到一个合适的位置。直到他洗碗时丢掉了一块脏兮兮的抹布，空出一个不拥挤但又能每日望到它，还能让它粘上阳光的位置。  
“它会开花吗，它会结果吗？”哈利眯起眼睛，小心地伸出一根粗胖手指戳了戳叶片。金耸耸肩说：“不知道，也许它只是一棵路边野草。”  
“想开点，也许它是黄玫瑰或者黄郁金香。”  
“郁金香不在冬末发芽，别想糊弄我。”  
“你懂得太多了，曷城警督，我真怕哪一天你的小脑瓜被这些无关紧要的信息撑爆，而这时候你需要酒精来洗涤心灵！”哈利张开双臂说，差点从勉强塞着屁股的椅子上摔下来。  
“明天是工作日。”“但你的橱柜里绝对有半瓶开封的双木桶威士忌，我听说北方人会调一种加了很多奶和酒的热咖啡。”哈利摇摇粗胖的手指说，如今，那上面多了许多操控仪器的茧子，看起来像木星的风暴吹过地表，留下干瘪网状的手纹痕迹。  
金加快速度喝掉自己的美味咖啡，微微皱了一下眉毛回应：“听起来很……奇怪？”“还能有什么事情能比你的爱人把鞋子忘在木星上更奇怪？”  
哈利自信地翘起脚搁在餐桌上——不不，这个举动若是放在平常，金一定会用力拍打哈利的脚踝让他把一对臭脚放下去，但今天他没有，毕竟哈利太久没有回到地球，他的臭脚肯定被隔热太空鞋憋坏了。他纵容哈利就这么放着，对方双手抱怀微微合上眼睛，像是要打个盹。金思考着是先把哈利扛回床上，还是先让他睡一小觉。他洗完杯子放回架子上，走向客厅捻起点燃了但还没抽的每日香烟，哈利重重地哼了一声，低喃着说：“不奇怪……只要我不会忘记你……”  
“嘿，哈利，已经十点了，我要带你回房间吗？”金拍拍他的脸。哈利又呼出半口气，猛地睁大眼睛双手撑着金的肩膀，“才十点！警督！我们可曾经在十一点的褴褛飞旋唱过歌。”  
“录音机在房间里，要拿出来吗？”金问对方，哈利站起来大笑一声，揽过金的肩膀，宽厚的身体簇拥着瘦小的男人走回房间。哈利准确地从磁带架子上拿出手写标签磁带，放进录音机按下播放。  
哈利左手打着响指，晃着脑袋从金手里抽走香烟吸了一大口，然后塞回坐在床边晃荡双腿的金的嘴中。金含着它，食指和拇指捏着烟有规律地吸吐，让季风无法进入的小卧室里充满烟的味道，充满哈利身上裹着木星沙尘的金属刺鼻味，充满水汽，充满热量。  
曲子过半时金热得脱下居家裤，哈利也脱掉了航空服外裤，他捏走了他的香烟，一口气吞完最后一口顺着窗户丢到窗外。金根本来不及骂一句“高空抛物，警督！”，便被哈利卷到床上。  
金抬抬手指按住身上哈利的腰窝，把他拉得离自己更近，让两个男人腿间的分身紧紧贴在一起。哈利卷走了金口中和自己一样的烟草味，送出泥土的沉重叹息；金卷走了哈利口中若隐若现的咖啡味，送出湿润的轻声细语。  
除此之外他们没有更深入的动作，没有脱掉上衣，也没有继续扒掉裤子，只是花了一个小时在互相亲吻，追逐舌尖，还有毫无意义的交换唾液上。直到他们的嘴唇都又湿又红，眼睛又深又放松。而他们略硬的阴茎默契地靠在一起，当哈利小幅度改变动作，从两手撑着到与对方十指相扣时，金能感到哈利的阴茎在抚慰自己的，顺着马眼到凸起血管，由沟回到两蛋，它们摩擦，他们坦诚相待。  
金稍微偏移开头，让窗外浅薄的月光照过他的右半张脸，给右边的睫毛和逃逸出来的刘海发丝染上浅灰。但他的另一边脸藏在哈利的阴影里，左边的睫毛保持原本的深色。他把手指从哈利手中抽走，然后他轻笑了一声——  
握着自己半勃的阴茎，开始在爱人的眼皮子底下自我抚慰。  
哈利就这样低头看着他，看着亲爱的黑发男人逐渐变硬。他没有抬手像往常一样帮助对方，只是手掌挪到金的头部，让五指穿过他的发丝，让金偏头枕在自己的掌心，让金·曷城在他的身下达到性高潮。  
“十二点了，魔法会消失，但你不可能忘记我。”哈利搓开金的黑色发丝，擦过他的头皮一直向下，到后颈，到后背，再到股缝腿间。  
金躺累了，侧过身，后背契合在哈利胸口与肚腩之间的凹陷，他扁扁地贴在对方身体上，相互交换粘腻汗水。金平静下来，沉静地感受双人床上沉稳的压感；感受后脖颈几乎不可闻的喷气；感受月光在身上拉出窗框黑影条带；感受木星缓慢藏到云后，方才席卷在自己身上的红色风暴终将平息。  
季风也累了，它朝躺在床上的男人叹了口气，滑行溜过餐桌上一口未喝的黑咖啡，从主人忘记关闭的阁楼天窗上离开，耷拉着脑袋追随路灯下流莺手中的烟圈。  
  
  
“好的，谢谢你的自制除臭香包，肯定适合木星宇航员。”金和爱丽丝一起走进办公室，手里拿着两个明显是女性细腻针脚的草药味亚麻包，爱丽丝微微皱了下眉头，给让·维克马也放下两个手工除臭包。这是她最近开发的新爱好，刺绣与布艺。“只是他昨天就回去了，下次我会拿给哈利尔。”男性声音远了些，金回到自己工位。  
“他又来了？”让·维克马放下手里的笔，抬起头越过三个桌子的满堆文件看向后排的金曷城，金没有探头，闷着咖啡含糊地说：“昨天晚上，来的仓促也走的急，下次有机会我们可以一起见面坐坐，去哈利最喜欢的褴褛飞旋。”  
让张张嘴想要说什么，但人多口杂的办公室着实不是一个让他直接表达的好地方。甚至不需要这位前警督费力思考，他稍微脑子转个弯，大致猜测到同事金·曷城身上发生了什么。  
因此，在这天傍晚下班收工时，让暗暗数着金·曷城走出门三步，拿起一份并不需要局长签名的文书跟上去。他走到楼梯通道时金·曷城恰好走到拐角处，让轻松地朝他喊：“今天走得挺早？”  
“你也早点回去吧，夏天可不好受。”  
金回头，从下往上，微微抬眼看向了让·维克马，大开窗户外的夕阳倾泻到金·曷城的背后，只在他的脑袋周围染出个灰金色的轮廓线。  
让在这一瞬间看到了，他仅隔四个台阶，惊愕地看到了那些嵌在同事黑色发丝间隐晦却闪亮的金属色颗粒，它们不是静止的，而是合着金开口回应的声音嗡嗡震动。它们也不是像原子质粒般混乱无序，而是轻盈地笼罩在金的头顶，牵绊着他曾经锐利的视线看向远方。  
除了金·曷城的爱人，没人能碰到警督的头发；除了五亿公里外的木星，无处能寻淡金色的风沙星辰。  
那是他的存在痕迹，那是他的反复追思。  
那是他的徜徉漫步，那是他的原地安息。  
  
让·维克马就这样放任同事走了，他捏了捏根本不会派上用场的文书，走回办公室给另一位朋友打电话。他草草收拾东西，卷走警探手册来到码头的露天咖啡厅。特兰特·海德斯塔姆已经在“信天翁”座上等着他了，下课的小儿子正蹲在几米外的沙滩上，执着翻弄小洞里的鳌蟹。  
“特兰特，我想问你……”让拉开椅子坐下小心措辞着说，沉在胸口前的脑袋终于抬起来，避开特兰特看向他的目光，落在咖啡桌旁边的一角灰瓷砖上。尽管维克马警督正在向特兰特提问，但实际上他早已有了答案。  
他只是不想亲自揭开笼罩在金曷城身上的淡金色阴霾，强迫让他直视这个望不到尽头的、毫无乐趣也不存在希望的悲怆人生。  
“金曷城警官是不是停药有一段时间了？”  
特兰特两指间的香烟抖了抖，他本人并没有露出惊讶的表情，不意外让·维克马在工作日晚上的突然约见与金曷城——他的一位长期病人有关。透露病人隐私绝对是心理治疗师的职业大忌，探索剖析RCM41分局警官之间的同性恋情也不在心理治疗师的业务范围内，而关心一位曾经共事过的老朋友绝对是特兰特·海德斯塔姆义不容辞的责任。  
于是他把香烟按灭在桌子上黄玫瑰形状的陶瓷烟灰缸里，正中花心，说：“他还是会见到他，这不一定是一件坏事。”  
对面的黑发男人靠回椅子背上，双手平平地按在瘪肚子上，长长地呼出一口气意思是“我就知道是这样”。他拾起两只遍布褶皱的手，从下巴摸到额头，用力揉了揉他岌岌可危的黑色短粗刘海，接着单手捧脸侧，轻微咬紧嘴唇愤懑又愁苦地盯着码头海面。  
“致以最高敬意！记一名警探之死——沉痛悼念哈利尔·杜博阿警督。”这是让亲自写的报刊投稿文章，每个人清楚地知道哈利早就离去，静静躺在凝固铃兰花的白色海滩上。  
当然金也知道哈利尔早就离去了，只是“他”的哈利去往木星，不规律地折返地球，每次带回凝固风尘的木星碎片。  
夜晚空气已经开始发热，巨大的伊苏林迪贼鸥成群结队地离开瑞瓦肖港口，飞向海面远处那些粼粼闪烁的小岛上。黄白色的木星出现在盈凸月旁边，让坐在地球剧场的最好位置，看着夏季夜空的两颗行星一起从东南方的地平线升起。  
季风决定在瑞瓦肖多留一会，它和裹着黑色夹克的让并排坐在一起，耷拉腿怂着肩，寻思晚点去拜访它的竹节虫好友。  
夏天真的来了。  
END.  
  
  
  
  
微小番外：  
“或许你应该把每个夏天的哈利尔·杜博阿安息日改成RCM41分局夏季团建日。”特兰特叫来服务生把奶油咖啡撤下，换上一杯啤酒，朝让·维克马举杯。  
“据我所知，金曷城警官有几件很不错的沙滩排球运动衣。”  
“毫不意外。”  
  
微小番外2:  
No one can touch Kim's hair except his lover, no where to find drops of Jupiter except their home-planet.  
His little things, his limitless ponder.  
He walks in space, he rested in peace.  
  
*或许金身上是带有月亮般隐秘阴性气质的  
*木星代表了阳刚和火热，虽然DE里面的哈利是颓废男人，但我依然觉得他总体是“纯男人”阳刚气质  
*哈利说他不会忘记阿金，实际上的阿金的潜意识里这样告诫自己你还有人可以思念，你还可以活着  



End file.
